


Easter Chicken?

by b99xperaltiago



Series: Baby Nine-Nine [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Easter, F/M, Future Fic, but this is a real problem!, i know this is late, i only had the idea this mornng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: She looks to the TV for a moment before back up to her father with a confused look. "You know how there're Easter eggs?"Jake nods. "Yeah." He responds simply."And you know there's the Easter bunny?" Leah questions.This time, Jake only nods a reply."Bunnies can't lay eggs, so how do they make the eggs?" The toddler wonders, furrowing her eyebrows.





	Easter Chicken?

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching this EAS scenario easter special about an evil easter bunny and this came to me, so I decided to write this to get out of doing my English revision that's due in on Wednesday!

Jake smirks down to the toddler that was nestled in his arm as she ate another portion of the Easter egg that was perched in her lap as she intently watched  _'Hop'_. He briefly turned his attention back to the movie for a second, before glancing back down to Leah as she looked up to him with a goofy smile. She broke off a small chunk of chocolate and offered it up to her father without saying a word.

"It's okay, Lee-bear, you have it." He tells her with a gentle smile as another pang goes off in his chest (the first one had happened this morning as Leah searched through the apartment for the clues Amy had put around the apartment). 

Five years ago, he wasn't sure that he would be able to feel this much love for a child that was half-his, but, two and a half years ago, that was pushed to the test by the newborn baby in his arms when she quickly grabbed his index finger with her entire fist and smirked up at him as she slept. 

He's taken out of the trance he had somehow fallen into when Leah calls for him. He smiles and responds. "What's wrong, baby?"

She looks to the TV for a moment before back up to her father with a confused look. "You know how there're Easter eggs?"

Jake nods. "Yeah." He responds simply.

"And you know there's the Easter bunny?" Leah questions.

This time, Jake only nods a reply.

"Bunnies can't lay eggs, so how do they make the eggs?" The toddler wonders, furrowing her eyebrows.

Jake hesitates for a moment before changing his look to the TV, making Leah look to it as well. "They have chicken's to lay the eggs."

Leah doesn't seem to take that as the explanation. "But chicken's lay normal eggs, not chocolate eggs." She reasons with a grin and a small laugh at the end. 

"They're magical chickens." 

The toddler thinks for a moment before looking to her dad with confusion rushing through her dark brown eyes. "Why don't farms have the magical chickens?" She asks.

Jake shrugs. "They're too special for farms."

"Can we get a magical chicken?" Leah wonders, giving her dad the puppy dog eyes.

Jake looks down at his daughter before stumbling for an answer. Instead of answering the toddler's question, he replies with the next best thing he could think of. "You know what, Lee-bear, go ask mama." He encourages her.

The toddler moves the egg from her lap before sliding off the couch and jumping toward her parents' bedroom. She knocked on the door gently before walking in. A moment later, Amy's voice comes loudly through the apartment. 

"Jake! What did you tell her?" She asks from the bedroom, making Jake leap up from the couch and quickly go toward the bathroom on the other side of the apartment. 


End file.
